To heal the burning rage within
by Arturo Serrano
Summary: In the 2002 film, Carrie survives at the end. Where can she go now? To a certain special school for gifted kids, of course.


She was lying unconscious, her forehead covered by electrodes, her body in a hospital robe. Actually, the place was no hospital, but it was better equipped than most in the country.

Professor Xavier's long conversation with her friend Sue was over. Then she had left. He had thought she look relieved of her burden. Then the strength of her surface feelings hit him. As much as she wanted to be no longer involved, she was hoping he could do more than she could.

He would have to. It was his mission. But a case as unusual as this required delicate precautions. She had to remain unconscious, that was clear. At least for as long as he could examine her mind, her prodigious, dangerous mind, and make sure she wouldn't be a danger for the rest of the kids when she woke up.

He had another look at the papers detailing her history. Most of the background was just like that of every other kid at the school: abusive family, no friends, problems with classmates, endless bullying, isolation. He needn't go over all the facts. Of course her mother had been scared of her. Of course her neighbors called her crazy. All those years of mistreatment slowly built up until she snapped.

And snapped she did, almost beautifully he would have dared say, if it weren't for the numerous casualties. Such display of power was a unique wonder. The forensic reports had all the signs of a telekinetic burst triggered by an exceptionally intense emotional experience. He'd have a lot of work to do with her in order to guide her, to heal her rage, to calm the fire within.

He laid the papers aside and motioned his wheelchair next to where she lay, still breathing nervously. He touched her head and attempted contact.

"What? Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am a friend."

"Where am I? Why can't I see anything? What do you want?"

"You are safe. You are under my care."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Charles. You were brought to me so I can help you."

"What do you want from me? Why don't you leave me alone? Why doesn't anyone ever leave me alone?"

"I know you are afraid. You've had good reasons. But nobody will hurt you from now on. I won't let it happen."

"How do I know that's true?"

"Right now I'm sharing with you a piece of my memory, so you can see what kind of person I am. Let me show you the place I've built. Let me show you what this place can do for you. Let me show you the friends you can make. Let me show you the life you can have."

"Is this real?"

"You can reach into my mind and see I'm not lying."

"I can do that?"

"That's why you're here, Carrie. You can do incredible things. You were brought to me because you need help mastering your talents."

"I can do terrible things. I cannot help it."

"I know what happened. You were hurt so much that you got angry. We all get angry sometimes."

"Don't you fear me? Don't you hate me for what I did?"

"You're still a child. I know you didn't want to hurt anyone."

"But I did. At that moment, I did want. I hated them so much that I didn't stop until they were all dead."

"You were angry. I can teach you ways to control that anger, and use your talents in a way that does no harm."

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid I may want to do harm again."

"You are in a safe place now. Nobody will be able to hurt you here. Nobody will be able to make you want to take revenge. I'll see to that. I promise, Carrie, I'll make sure you'll never have to feel that much fear again."

"How can you do that? You're not like me."

"In a way, I am. We're having this conversation solely through the power of our minds."

"You mean you can do the things I do?"

"Partially. I don't move objects, but I can talk to people inside their heads. I can see you're done your own research on the matter."

"I was terrified to be a freak. I wanted to meet others like me."

"This is the right place. You can have a peaceful life with people who will understand what you've gone through."

"But I killed."

"I know. I'm not judging you."

"But they must be still looking for me. They'll send the police. They'll want me dead."

"I won't let them. I'll give you a new life. A new name, if that's necessary."

"You can hide me from them?"

"If that's what it takes to protect you, I'll do everything."

"I need to forget."

"I can help with that."

"And more than anything, I need peace."

"You'll have it."

"How can I be sure you can help me make a new life? I don't know you, I don't know where this is, I don't know what to do."

"You're powerful enough to protect yourself if it turns out I'm trying to trick you. So you may as well take my word."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I promised. I'll give you a new life. Do you want a new life?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you're going to need a new name?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Don't worry. Nobody has to know. Tell me, what name would you like?"

"I don't know."

"You can take your time. For the moment, you need to rest. Think of me if you would like to talk some more."

He ended the contact and checked her vital signs. She was still heavily stressed. He'd have to be exceptionally patient and gentle. He was sure she'd be worth it.

Besides, he needed to give the police enough time to abandon the search. She was not going to be jailed if he could do anything about it. He'd help her blend in and be as unremarkable as a regular human.

He usually avoided that approach, but she was still too vulnerable. For a while at least, she'd need a chance to grow up without the weight of all those terrible memories. She deserved to know what it was like to have a normal youth.

She needed some semblance of a normal life, at least as normal as was possible for such a formidable mutant.

But mutants had as much of a right to hope for a normal life as anyone else.

Jean. That name was normal enough.

She might get to like it.


End file.
